custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Rogaine/April Hupdate
Greetings, peasants good people of CBW, it is I, your benevolent chat moderator, Jareroden97, with the first Hupdate this year. (And the first blog in over a year.) You may say, "But Matt, you've hardly even done anything in the past year," which is quite true. So, I figured it was about time to really sit down and tell you guys why exactly I've hardly been around for the past two years. STORY TIME So basically after some stuff happened in 2011 that I'd rather not get into detail about, I felt myself kind of drained of energy to do things around here, not to mention the fact that I was spending more and more time live chatting with people from around here, so all that amounted to me doing basically nothing here. Then summer 2012 rolled around and I got the game Mass Effect 2, and since then the ME series been what I've played most consistently, so between school, "real life", games, and chatting my work on the wiki basically just fell by the wayside, and I'd like to issue an apology about that. I was pretty lame. But now I'm unlame. Maybe. So anyway, now that I'm done with school for a bit, expect to see some new story updates and pages from me soonly. And also read Neon. Because I wrote that. For Jman's Cemarity Saga, which you should also read. YES. Also, I've basically got all of Ascension fully planned, so I'll start writing shortly and hopefully finish by mid summer. It'll run around 18 chapters plus the epilogue, so that's pretty swell. Also, my new cat: Quick Tip Quickie This is going to be a thing every month where I tell you guys about MOCing techniques I've picked up over time, for the betterment of the human race and all that. *You can put a Brain Attack hero visor inside most Glatorian style helmets, but I've found it looks best with Gelu's helmet. *You can fit those little horn/spike parts on the two bottom holes of a 2001 Pakari, so now your character can look like an Orc from Skyrim too. Upcoming Collaborative Story So, pretty soon me and Bond are going to start work on a new collaborative story set in an alternate universe where the Time Slip went wrong, and erased everyone's memories of their entire lives, basically leading to the entire shape of the universe changing. Now, the residents of the universe worship Makuta Teridax as their benevolent god who redeemed them from the toil in darkness under the old, hated god Mata Nui. The story revolves around three travelers who are social outcasts for doubting Makuta's sovereignty: Terull, an honorable Makuta who used to be one of Teridax's greatest followers; Vankira, a brash and explosive Toa of Water who is Terull's apprentice; and Gernakk, a pacifistic Skakdi archaeologist intent on discovering the truth of the past. We'll be getting around to writing it within the next couple of months, so be on the lookout for that. MOCs Hoo boy, do I have plenty to post here, considering that I haven't posted any MOCs in like a year. Some of them are kind of meh, since they were mostly built for fun and to pass time, and they'll most likely be getting updates in the future, so bare with me. Constructive criticism welcome. J97 April 2014 Hupdate 001.JPG|Firebrand, pyromaniac Vortixx Dark Hunter. J97 April 2014 Hupdate 002.JPG J97 April 2014 Hupdate 003.JPG|Burning down your orphanages since 2013. J97 April 2014 Hupdate 004.JPG|Grevrahk, Rahkshi of Adaption with a Shadow Kraata. J97 April 2014 Hupdate 005.JPG J97 April 2014 Hupdate 006.JPG|Also, a Kraata can fit in the torso of the MOC. J97 April 2014 Hupdate 007.JPG|Lethal, freelance mercenary extraordinaire. J97 April 2014 Hupdate 008.JPG J97 April 2014 Hupdate 009.JPG|Tonight is a throwback. J97 April 2014 Hupdate 010.JPG|Tyria, Toa of Lightning in training. J97 April 2014 Hupdate 011.JPG J97 April 2014 Hupdate 012.JPG|Pffft, who needs weaponry? J97 April 2014 Hupdate 013.JPG|Vrisna, Ralaisa Order of Mata Nui agent. J97 April 2014 Hupdate 014.JPG J97 April 2014 Hupdate 015.JPG|Also, doesn't like Makuta. J97 April 2014 Hupdate 016.JPG|Larena, lesbian Fire Tribe Glatorian. J97 April 2014 Hupdate 017.JPG J97 April 2014 Hupdate 018.JPG|It could be a guitar under the right conditions. J97 April 2014 Hupdate 019.JPG|Neritu, Toa of Plantlife mercenary. J97 April 2014 Hupdate 020.JPG J97 April 2014 Hupdate 021.JPG|Also doesn't like Makuta. It almost seems like a trend. J97 April 2014 Hupdate 022.JPG|Equrin, Toa of Plantlife and Neritu's partner in crime. J97 April 2014 Hupdate 023.JPG J97 April 2014 Hupdate 024.JPG|Yes, he is a Toa of Plantlife. Can't you tell by the color scheme? J97 April 2014 Hupdate 025.JPG|Soliwan, Toa of Iron who will find himself in conflict with Jareroden and co. J97 April 2014 Hupdate 026.JPG J97 April 2014 Hupdate 027.JPG|He coughs a lot. J97 April 2014 Hupdate 028.JPG|Cardack, angry Toa of Plantlife. J97 April 2014 Hupdate 029.JPG J97 April 2014 Hupdate 030.JPG|Also, he kind of doesn't exist yet. J97 April 2014 Hupdate 031.JPG|Varintac, Vortixx servant of the Brotherhood of Makuta. J97 April 2014 Hupdate 032.JPG J97 April 2014 Hupdate 033.JPG|He uses an entirely non-custom frame. The more you know. J97 April 2014 Hupdate 034.JPG|Illeran, the Makuta of Jareroden's island. J97 April 2014 Hupdate 035.JPG J97 April 2014 Hupdate 036.JPG|Also known as Gelu after gym. J97 April 2014 Hupdate 037.JPG|Kaero, Turaga of Lightning and Gimel, Turaga of Plasma J97 April 2014 Hupdate 038.JPG J97 April 2014 Hupdate 039.JPG|They're like an old, married couple. J97 April 2014 Hupdate 040.JPG|Terull, Makuta wanderer and mentor. J97 April 2014 Hupdate 041.JPG J97 April 2014 Hupdate 042.JPG|No nails are safe. J97 April 2014 Hupdate 043.JPG|Vankira, Toa of Water and Terull's apprentice. J97 April 2014 Hupdate 044.JPG J97 April 2014 Hupdate 045.JPG|Careful now, you might hurt someone carrying those things around. J97 April 2014 Hupdate 046.JPG|Gernakk, pacifistic Skakdi archaeologist. J97 April 2014 Hupdate 047.JPG J97 April 2014 Hupdate 048.JPG|One must pay attention to detail. J97 April 2014 Hupdate 049.JPG|Flidus, Su-Matoran smuggler. Collaborative character between me and Bobdo. J97 April 2014 Hupdate 050.JPG J97 April 2014 Hupdate 051.JPG|No oargun. Yet. J97 April 2014 Hupdate 052.JPG|Skorr, Zeverek bounty hunter belonging to Chicken Bond. J97 April 2014 Hupdate 053.JPG J97 April 2014 Hupdate 054.JPG|Crap, I forgot the epic duo shot with Lethal. J97 April 2014 Hupdate 055.JPG|Vexus, Toa main protagonist of Jman's Cemarity Saga. J97 April 2014 Hupdate 056.JPG J97 April 2014 Hupdate 057.JPG|He's got some steam to let off. J97 April 2014 Hupdate 058.JPG|Maraina, Toa of Water belonging to Odst. J97 April 2014 Hupdate 059.JPG J97 April 2014 Hupdate 060.JPG|Maybe Marailika will be less bulky than Therall. J97 April 2014 Hupdate 061.JPG|Our hero, Julius Nex. J97 April 2014 Hupdate 062.JPG J97 April 2014 Hupdate 063.JPG|Crime has dropped by 578% since he took to the streets. J97 April 2014 Hupdate 064.JPG|The Toa Mahri. J97 April 2014 Hupdate 065.JPG J97 April 2014 Hupdate 066.JPG|They always were my favorite Toa. J97 April 2014 Hupdate 067.JPG|Teltala, Toa of Air and Jareroden's new partner. J97 April 2014 Hupdate 068.JPG J97 April 2014 Hupdate 069.JPG|The danger is real. MOC Evaluatin I come to you with a proposition. I've been doing this on the chat for a couple of weeks, and now I've been convinced to make an entire thing out of it. What is it, you may ask? Well, dear user, it is MOC reviewing. Matt's MOC Evaluatin', where you guys post me MOCs, preferably of your own making, and I give constructive criticism on it and give ideas on how to improve it. I'll be making a user subpage for it soon, so when I do go on and post links to pictures of your MOCs here for me to see and evaluate at the earliest convenience. Get steppin, gents. (Also, I totally didn't copy/paste most of that from a topic on the forums.) Until Next Time Before I end this Hupdate, I'd just like to say thank you to everyone. CBW has been a very important part of my life for over four years, and without it I wouldn't have met some of my closest friends. So, here's to another four years, eh? See you all in the next Hupdate, maybe next month, maybe not. Who knows? WHO, nose? Tom Baker intensifies. -Matt Category:Blog posts